Making reservations for items such as, for example, scarce computational resources (such as those found in a high performance computing (HPC) environment) can be a cumbersome and challenging process. In some existing approaches, reservations involve phone calls, e-mails, and/or instant messages between end users and system administrators to coordinate configuration and availability. Other existing approaches use simple hypertext markup language (HTML) interfaces, however, such simple HTML-based interfaces do not provide end-users with the awareness to make cost-conscious or socially-aware decisions about when to make reservations.